newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Aisling Mhic Muiris
Aisling ("Call me Ash") Mhic Muiris is an ambassador sent to the rebels by the rightful Queen of the *; her loyalty is there, and her goals (while they align with those of the ) aren't necessarily 100% in line with the rebels. She's a trained war leader (though, ever humble, the first to admit that she's no great general) and a consummate diplomat (like any Nymph, she cheats) who is all to happy to help the plucky humans take on the orcs who've taken all the fun out of the world. Aisling rarely takes anything seriously and it's all too easy to dismiss her as an easily-distracted fop - a mistake her enemies rarely get the chance to make twice. Ash is the opposite of imposing: at a diminutive five-foot-three, nobody will mistake her for a mighty warrior. Fortunately, very few people who speak to her for more than a few minutes have any cause to want to fight her: like all Nymphs, she's stunningly attractive, marvelously persuasive, and relentlessly cheerful - right up until someone crosses a line and her temper flares like a summer wildfire. *("What Fae Court?" The one that sent her. They're mysterious and otherworldly, and the Queen has had enough of this Dark Lord business - wait, what do you mean it's been five hundred years? Sorry we're late, then... Alternately, she could be lying through her teeth about all of it, and just be some wood nymph running a con. Who could tell? Her lack of bodyguards, fine clothes, signet rings, or documents attesting to her authority make think she's running a con, but he acknowledges that she's an effective speaker and leader regardless.) In May 508, Aisling was accredited Ambassador from the Fae Court and given observer status on the . Given her charm, no one objects when she contributes to discussions, even though she is technically not supposed to speak. ;Attributes 95 :ST 12 10 :DX 12 40 :IQ 11 15 :HT 12 10 (Includes +1 from 'Extra HT') :Hit Points 12 :Will 13 10 :Perception 11 10 :Fatigue Points 12 :Basic Lift 29 :Damage 1d-1/1d+1 :Dodge 9 :Basic Speed 6 :Basic Move 6 :Ground Move 6 ;Advantages 216 :Ally Group - Gharza's Nightbloods (Built on 25%; Mass Combat Ally Group, 10 Elements, *4; Appears on 15 or less, *3; Unwilling, -50%) 6 :Alternate Identity (Legal; Orcish Spy) 5 :Born War-Leader 4 20 :Cat Burglar 2 10 :Smooth Operator 3 30 :Voice 10 :Demigod Talent 1 5 ::Summer Queen's Oath (Affliction 1; Accessibility: Only works on willing subjects who are aware of the consequences, -50%; Demigod Power, +0%; Extended Duration, Permanent w/Dispelling Conditions, +150%; Immediate Preparation Required, 1 minute, -30%; Melee Reach C, -30%; Variable Enhancement (Only for Disadvantages worth up to 30 points), +240%) 38* ::Empathy (Demigod Power, +0%; Alternative Ability, *1/5) 3 ::Mind Control (Demigod Power, +0%; No Signature, +20%; Sense Based, Hearing, -20%; Suggestion, -40%; Takes Extra Time, 30s, -50%; Alternative Ability, *1/5) 2 ::Mind Probe (Demigod Power, +0%; No Signature, +20%; Sense Based, Hearing, -20%; Accessibility: Subject must vocalize response, -20%; Takes Extra Time, 30s, -50%; Alternative Ability, *1/5) 2 ::Rapier Wit (Alternative Ability, *1/5; Demigod Power, +0%) 1 ::Terror (Awe; Will-0; Active, +0%; Alternative Ability, *1/5; Demigod Power, +0%; Selectivity, +10%) 7 ::Voice of Creation (Serendipity 1; Alternative Ability, *1/5; Demigod Power, +0%; Requires Will Roll, -10%; Wishing, +100%) 6 :Destiny 1 5 :Flexibility 5 :Gifted Commander (Cunning) 5 :Gifted Commander (Impetuous) 5 :Gifted Commander (Infantry Commander) 5 :Luck 15 *''With a ceremony that takes about a minute (and includes a clear communication of the oath binding the willing party and the consequences for breaking that oath), Aisling can lay a permanent geas on a subject she touches. There is no effect unless the oath is broken; once it is, the subject immediately suffers the consequences laid out when the oath was made, for the rest of their life (though Remove Curse or similar powerful magic might lift it). The consequences can be any combination of Disadvantages totaling -30 points: Divine Curses are good choices (See 'Cursed Thou Art', Pyramid 3/78), some physical disadvantages may be appropriate - anything that the GM agrees makes sense. Because the subject is willing, treat this as a BENEFICIAL affliction: the subject must succeed at an HT roll (at a bonus equal to Aisling's Talent) for the Geas to take effect. Once the geas takes hold, there is *no* further resistance!'' :Nymph 20 ::Appearance (Transcendent; Universal, +25%) 25 ::Charisma 5 25 ::Extra HT 1 (Affects HT, +0%) 10 ::Faerie Mana Dependency -25 ::Code of Honor (Forest Protector) -10 ::Intolerance: Anyone involved in woodcutting, charcoal burning, etc. -5 ;Perks 7 :Never Forgets a Face 1 :Outnumbered but not Outmatched 1 :Sexy Feints 1 :Cultural Familiarity (Orcish) 1 :Skill Adaptation (Public Speaking for Streetwise when Meeting Criminals) 1 :Rules Exemption (Wildcard Skill (Talker!)) 1 :Sartorial Integrity 1 ;Disadvantages -35 :Sense of Duty (Large Group; Fae Court) -10 :Trickster (12 or less, *1) -15 :Vulnerability (Rare; Meteoric Iron) -10 ;Quirks -5 :Broad-Minded -1 :Expensive Tastes -1 :Flirtatious -1 :Hates Using Iron -1 :Hedonist -1 ;Skills 130 :Acrobatics DX/H - DX+2 14 4% :Area Knowledge (Hanist) IQ/E - IQ+1 12 2 :Brawling DX/E - DX+1 13 2 :Climbing DX/A - DX+2 17 2%# :Detect Lies Per/H - Per+3 17 4* :Disguise (Humanoid) IQ/A - IQ+0 11 2 :Escape DX/H - DX+1 16 2%# :Hiking HT/A - HT-1 11 1 :Holdout IQ/A - IQ+0 11 2 :Intelligence Analysis IQ/H - IQ+4 15 4‡ :Knife DX/E - DX+1 13 2 :Lockpicking IQ/A - IQ+1 12 1% :Observation Per/A - Per+0 11 2 :Occultism IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 :Pole Weapons DX/H - DX+7 19 32 :Psychology (Orcish) IQ/H - IQ-1 10 2 :Soldier IQ/A - IQ+5 16 4 :Stealth DX/A - DX+3 15 4% :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+6 17 12‡ :Swimming HT/E - HT 12 1 :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+3 14 2‡ :Talker! (IQ/WC) - IQ+1 12 36 ::Acting IQ/A - IQ+3 15* ::Carousing HT/E - HT+3 15* ::Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+5 17*†^ ::Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+4 16*†^ ::Interrogation IQ/A - IQ+1 12 ::Intimidation Will/A - Will+2 15*^ ::Leadership IQ/A - IQ+12 24*†‡ ::Politics IQ/A - IQ+5 24*^ ::Propaganda/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 12 ::Public Speaking IQ/A - IQ+9 21*†^ ::Savoir-Faire (Any) IQ/E - IQ+3 15* ::Sex Appeal (Any) HT/A - HT+10 22~^* ::Streetwise IQ/A - IQ+2 13 1* :Throwing DX/A - DX+1 13 4 :Traps IQ/A - IQ+1 12 1% :Wrestling DX/A - DX+0 12 2 :* Includes +3 from 'Smooth Operator' :† Includes +5 from 'Charisma', either at all times (Leadership, Public Speaking) or for Reaction Rolls (Diplomacy, Fast-Talk, Intimidaiton, Sex Appeal, Savoir-Faire, Streetwise) :^ Includes +2 from 'Voice' :‡ Includes +4 from 'Born War-Leader :~ Includes +5 from 'Appearance' :% Includes +2 from 'Cat Burglar' :# Includes +3 from 'Flexibility' :! Includes +3 from 'Empathy' :## Includes bonuses from deed enchantments. ;Techniques 8 :Counterattack (Pole Weapons) @ Skill-1 18 2 :Feint (Sex Appeal) @ Skill+4 27 2 :Roll with Blow (Acrobatics) @ Skill+0 15 1 :Targeted Attack (Pole Weapons Swing/Knee) @ Skill-2 19 2 :Timed Defense (Pole Weapons) @ Skill+0 13 1 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 95 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 192 :Disadvantages/Quirks -40 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 138 :Unspent 0 := Total 371 ;Deed CP & Enchantments (Spent/Earned) :Weapon: 50/50 :Armor: 55/55 :Choice: 125/125 ::Enchantments :::''Aisling's Mood Ring Choice:'' A filigreed but otherwise plain silver ring. The wearer constantly smells nice, giving +1 to reactions when that can be a factor; the ring keeps the wearer's clothes and armor clean, can manifest a set of lockpicks at need, and allows the user to send Magical Radio broadcasts with a maximum range of up to 1000 miles; it also allows receiving broadcasts with an Occultism roll at +5. ::::Perfume 1 ::::Sartorial Integrity 1 ::::Accessory (Lockpicks) 1 ::::Telecommunication (Magical Radio; Increased Range, 1000 miles, +60%; Reliable +5, +25%; Selectivity, +10%; Secure, +20%; Selective Effect, +20%) 24 ::::Extra Will 2 20 :::''Aisling's Covert Armor Armor, 63 Choice:'' A concealed mail jerkin, pants, and hood (see Equipment) that's barely distinguishable from a very fine set of traveling clothes; the wearer is protected from external influence, and fights with supernatural grace that's certain to distract anyone who's already susceptible to the wearer's charms - until they suffer a misfortune of their own. ::::Extra Attack 1 25 ::::Resistant (Mind Control; Common, +3 to Resist) 5 ::::Luck (Wishing Only, +0%) 15 ::::Combat Reflexes 15 ::::Obscure 8 (Magical Detection; Defensive, +50%; No Area of Effect, -50%; Stealthy, +100%) 32 ::::Transmuting Armor 5 ::::Magical Fit 1 ::::Walk on Air 20 :::''An Gheimhridh Weapon, 15 Choice:'' A very fine, balanced Naginata with a white oak haft. The blade is a translucent ice blue that shimmers oddly in direct sunlight; it passes through metal as though it weren't there, but carves into insubstantial beings as if they were solid. ::::Damage Modifier: Arcing Surge 25 ::::Damage Modifier: Affects Insubstantial 5 ::::Agile Weapon 5 ::::Loyal Weapon 5 ::::Striking ST 8 (One Weapon, -40%) 10 ::::Perfect Balance 15 ;Equipment :Armor (worn) ::Fine DR 3 Mail Torso/Abdomen/Arms, Concealed +3: $5200, 7.68 lbs ::Fine DR 3 Mail Pelvis/Legs, Concealed +3: $5200, 7.68 lbs ::Fine DR 2 Quality Leather Boots: $86.40, 1.05 lbs ::Fine DR 2 Quality Leather Gloves: $28,80, 0.3528 lbs ::Fine DR 2 Quality Leather Hood (Neck/Skull): $129.60, 1.5876 lbs ;Weapons :An Geimridh (Very Fine, Balanced Naginata) ::Polearm Swing-20: 2d cut, Reach 1,2*, Parry 14 ::Polearm Swing-20: 1d+6 imp, Reach 1,2*, Parry 14 ::Polearm Thrust-20: 1d+5 imp, Reach 2, Parry 14 ::Staff Swing-20: 1d+3 cr, Reach 1,2, Parry 14 ::Staff Thrust-20: 1d+1 cr, Reach 1,2, Parry 14 ;Loadouts & Encumbrance :Combat Load (Armor, Weapons & Personal Gear): 23.35 lbs, No Encumbrance (Move 5, Dodge 8)